Nocturne
"Humans... so graceful beings... Yet so willing to fall from grace..." Nocturne Nocturne, for friends: Nocturne. once a spirit of the night, he was banished from the astral realm by the gods because he wished to take the power of the emeralds for himself, he was punished by making him uncapable of physically touching the Chaos emeralds, instead he was obliged to guard them forever alongside Chaos and Mage Esquair. Story born at the beginning of time as a spirit of the cosmos he become envious of humankind when gods lend them the power of chaos. So he and other fellow spirits led a war against humans, that brought destruction and despair to humanity, until humans used the emeralds to repel him and his army from Earth. As soon as he returned in the astral realm the gods sealed him in a material and earthly form, then they cursed him forever to protect the chaos emeralds, alongside the newly born Esquair and Chaos. with time he began to feel respect and admiration for mortals, that even without powers could make nearly impossible feats, so he helped them in progressing. His efforts resulted in the foundation of the infamous nocturnus clan, he was so proud of the empire he helped to found that didn't notice the insatiable lust of power of their leader, that driven by the same greed that Nocturne felt centuries before fought against Pachacamac for the emeralds. After the war Nocturne was heartbroken, the people he considered his children betrayed him... And used his teachings as a way to bring destruction. So he teleported the whole nocturnus clan in the twilight cage hoping that they will someday feel guilty for their faults (A complete failure). nowadays he works to prevent the emeralds to be used again. (Another complete failure). Physical description when he was a free and powerful deity he looked like a frightening mass of what seemed a moving night sky, with flaming blue eyes and claw-like hands, after his exile on Earth he took the form of a two meters tall individual clad in a long black coat that hides whatever is his body, with long thin arms and gloved hands and a conic black head with a big long black beak, like an ibis', and azure eyes with a white pupil. He wears a large black cappello romano (it is written with double p). Personality personality wise he is kinda weird, he can be considered idiotic and naïve, he acts childishly and foolishly, speaks like a jerk and moves in an erratic and cartoonish way. This until he needs to be serious, he becomes determined and stern, focusing only on his objective and never surrending until he does what must be done. He is even incredibly sensitive and perceptive, if his feelings are offended he cries and winces until somebody conforts him, he is even quite emotional and tends to easily get attached to the people around him. Despite looking so childish and simple he is incredibly smart and possibly even a genious (he told to the nocturni how to build things like the gizoid). Apparently all his godly pride left him as he was banished to Earth. Powers and abilities 1 super skilled assassin: being a spirit of night he is very stealthy and differently from the other gods' flashy moves he prefers using the sly techniques and unfair tactics typical of assassins. 2 night powers: being a being of darkness he possesses various powers such as: * lunar regeneration, as long as the moon shines in the sky (no matter if it's covered by the clouds) he has got a good degree of regeneration. * craft weapons out of his own mold body, usually throwing knives or blades. * darkness manipulation, he can't create thorns of darkness or beams to kill you (as I know darkness is not exactly that hard to cause damage) but he can darken his opponents sight and shroud himself in darkness. * incredibly agile and nimble * Can sense chaos emeralds * psychic incapacitation, he can use psychic powers to make his opponents feel ill or sleepy, he can even stun a person if he or she is sensitive to such powers. * dimensional control, he can open large portals to the twilight cage, and only to the twilight cage, the dimension he created, he uses this ability mainly to send projectiles in the cage, then reopen the portal and send them against the opponent. * omnipresence, during the night he can teleport almost everywhere, if it's dim enough. weaknesses light powers are very harmful against him, even light itself weakens his powers (during the day or in well lit places he is not at full strenght) he is nimble but not a fast runner. his psychic incapacitation doesn't work on machines or non human/oid beings (of course). He can't use chaos powers in any way. Trivia he is partly based on Alucard from Hellsing and partly on headmaster Shinigami from Soul Eater. his name is the same of the nocturnus clans' capital city, and it is not a case.